In a semi-closed screw compressor, in the case that the compressor is not provided with a built-in oil separating cartridge, that an exhaust bearing seat is surrounded by an oil separating barrel may reduce noise. In this case, gas generated from the compressor flows into an interior of the oil separating barrel through the exhaust bearing seat, and then is discharged from the compressor by a discharge port of the oil separating barrel. As the compressor is not provided with the built-in oil separating cartridge, it is necessary to locate the discharge port of the oil separating barrel at a lower part such that refrigeration oil carried in the exhaust gas can be smoothly exhausted from the compressor. However, for a screw compressor with a slide valve structure positioned in a lower part, an exhaust port of the exhaust bearing seat is generally located at the lower part of the exhaust bearing seat. In this case, a distance between the exhaust port of the exhaust bearing seat and the discharge port of the oil separating barrel is too small, and the oil separating barrel cannot sufficiently isolate the noise.